


Calling Your Bluff

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mentions of pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv talked allot, but did he really mean it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will was very used to Parv’s flirting, his off-hand comments about how he was Parv’s ‘boy-toy’, but today his patience was wearing thin. He was glaring at the blood mage from across the room as Parv poured over a crafting recipe that was very much in the wrong order.

“Wii~ill,” whined Parv, “How do I make an enchanting table?”

Will didn’t answer.

Parv turned his head to look at him, meeting Will’s stony gaze, and he pouted. “I need your help Strifey-kins, I’m not good at crafting things like you are.” Silently, Will stalked over, pulled a book out of a chest as he passed it, and dropped it down onto the top section crafting table. Parv grinned “It’s always so much better when you do it Will.” he playfully squeezed Will’s arm “I’ll have to find some way of repaying you.” he chuckled at his own teasing, too used to it making Will uncomfortable to notice the change in his demeanour, and certainly wasn’t expecting Will to grab his arm and twist it in such a way that he was forced to bend over the crafting table, scattering materials. “Ow! Will, what the-!”

Will leaned down so he could speak in Parv’s ear. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Parvis.”

“Wh-what?”

“Always saying you’ll find some way to repay me, I believe once you even said that all you had to pay me back with was yourself.”

“It-it was just a joke, Will, I’m sorry! I was just teasing.”

“Oh of course you’re teasing, struggling with tasks so simple even you could complete them? Always vying for my attention, getting me to watch you do your potty mouth wizard magic rituals and getting all flustered when they don’t work, does that sound like teasing to you, Parvis?”

“I…”

“I don’t even need to be here, do I, Parvis? I could head on back to Solutions Tower, right now without a so much as a glance back at you, but you’d follow me, like a lost little puppy following it’s master.”

“Will…”

“Wouldn’t you, Parvis?”

“No, don’t be stupid, I wouldn’t-”

Will sighed and pushed a little closer to Parv. “I don’t think you understand what I’m doing here, Parvis, and right now I’m calling your bluff. So tell me, are you ‘just teasing’ because if you are I may as well leave.”

Parv froze, struggled a little, but Will’s grip was unrelenting. “I was teasing.” Will stood up, but didn’t let go of his arm just yet. “But I wasn’t just teasing.”

“Tell me what you want from me, Parvis.”

The blood mage squirmed and blushed, turning his head a little “I want you to fuck me.” he said, barely more than a whisper.

Will couldn’t help but chuckle dryly, “All this fuss for a fuck? Boy are you a piece of work, Parvis. You should have just asked.”

Parv struggled against Will’s grip in panic. “I thought you meant right now!” he almost squeaked, “Not…”

Will stilled, before his grip tightened and he leaned down again, talking directly into his ear. “You want me to fuck you like this Parv? Bent over and begging for it in the middle of this mess you call a sorting system?”

“I’m not begging.”

“Not yet you’re not.”

Will stood back and released Parv’s arm, he rubbed his wrist and watched Will carefully, not sure what to expect next. The grinning, childish, playful man was gone now, replaced with a quiet, cautious man with a submissive look in his dark eyes. Oh yes, Will would have fun with this new side of Parvis, not that he didn’t find his usual self quite endearing, just frustrating.

He pulled the necessary materials from his inventory and crafted a length of rope. “What’re you doing?” Parv asked as Will took him by the wrist again and began tying to the sorting pipe above his head.

With both his arms tied, Parv was just perched on the edge of the crafting table, barely able to support himself with his legs, toes just touching the floor. He had tried to sit on the crafting table but Will had pulled him forward again.

Will stood watching him, openly admiring the slender frame of the blood mage. Parv was about to make a comment, but Will stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss, and for a moment, it was gentle, one hand cradling his jaw and the other at his waist, before kisses turned bruising touches turned to grips, turning up his jaw for access to his neck, pulling their hips closer together.

A soft moan escaped through Parv’s lips as Will found a sensitive spot beneath the hinge of his jaw. His head hanging back of it’s own accord now, Will’s hands roamed Parv’s chest, finding his nipples and flicking them to hard peaks beneath his t-shirt, Parv’s breath trembling.

His t-shirt was rucked up to his chin and Will continued down his chest, nipping, sucking and licking as he went, undoubtedly leaving a scattering of small marks in his wake. He rolled a nipple gently between his teeth, making Parv gasp a little, looking down to watch what the CEO was doing, but a hand closed around his jaw and tilted his head back again so Will could help himself to his neck, free hand trailing down to the fastenings of his jeans and making swift work of them.

Will caught Parv’s eye “Tell me you want this.” he said, seeking affirmation, permission.

“Yes. Yes. So much.”Parv pushed his hips up into Will’s barely-there touches “Please, Will.”

Obligingly, Will pulled Parv’s jeans and boxers down, letting them fall the rest of the way to his knees. He ran a careful finger along the top of his cock, watching Parv buck his hips at the touch.

“Will…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Will…”

Said man withdrew his hand from Parv’s cock and gripped him by the jaw, “Sir.” he corrected.

“No need to call me ‘sir’, Will.” Parv chuckled, trying to retain his already shattered composure. Instead of flushing and scowling, Will gripped his jaw a little tighter and tilted his head up “It’s a shame you didn’t ask for this when I was more prepared, Parivs.” he said, pushing his thumb between Parv’s lips and letting him wrap his tongue around it “I can think of seven separate ways to punish you for that.” Parv couldn’t help but moan quietly around Will’s thumb. “Maybe I should make a trip back to Solutions Tower…” it was an empty threat really, it was a two day round trip, he’d happily wait that long if it meant shutting Parv up in the most thorough way he could think up - that didn’t involve a gag - but he doubted Parv could be so patient.

Parv struggled to sound out words about Will’s thumb.

“Under my bed” seemed to be what he was saying.

“And what’s under there, Parvis?” Will took his thumb from Parv’s mouth, swiping the spit-slick digit over his lips and holding his jaw fully again.

Parv felt the heat rise on his cheeks. He didn’t have the upper hand here. This was a different side to Will, a side that wasn’t going to be so easily embarrassed by Parv’s antics.

“Uh… things that I use on myself” he avoided Will’s gaze and wished he wasn’t so exposed as he said this.

Will raised his eyebrow, he didn’t ask. Not right now any way. Instead he kissed him bruisingly, biting his bottom lip and he pulled away. Parv whimpered.

“Don’t go anywhere.” he teased, leaving round the corner to retrieve whatever it was under Parv’s bed.

“You’re hilarious!” Parv dryly called after him. He wiggled his toes and just as he managed to shuffle a little further back on the crafting table Will came back round the corner. He was carrying the small metal lockbox Parv kept under his bed.

“Sitting comfortably?” he asked, setting down the lockbox on top of the chest next to the crafting table.

“Not really…” Parv mumbled

“Good.” he said, grabbing him by his hips and pulling him forward the few inches he’d shuffled back. Parv whined in protest. “You know I gave you this lock box for valuables, Parvis?”

“They are valuables!” he protested “I’d be really upset if I lost one of- how do you know the code?!”

Will spared him a glance as he examined the contents of the box. He wondered if Parv knew that he was being allowed to talk this much. “The code is your birthday, Parvis.” he said. There didn’t seem to be anything to gag him with, but then again Parv didn’t really have any reason to gag himself.

“Will~” Parv cooed, just as Will held up the as of yet unused leather cockring he’d found at the bottom of the box. Will set it to one side and Parv felt his cock twitch.

“You don’t seem like the type to deny yourself something.” he said casually, searching for the remote that went with the small egg-shaped device he found, careful to hide it from Parv.

“I- I haven’t used it.” he mumbled, and Will didn’t respond “I thought about- I wanted you to-”

Will set the remote and the egg in the corner of the box where he could easily find them again and stood in front of Parv.

“You should have just asked me.” he said, loosening his tie so he could take it off, then unraveling the knot.

“Like you ever gave me the impression you’d be into this.”

“Keep still” he said as he pushed Parv’s t-shirt over his head so it was constricted awkwardly around his upper arm and across the back of his neck and used his tie as a blindfold, placing it over his eyes and knotting it at the back of his head “Too tight?” he asked.

It was tight enough to stay in place and wasn’t hurting his eyes so Parv shook his head. He felt Will lean in close, lips by his ear and hands resting lightly on his waist.

“The safeword is basket.” he whispered gently “Got it?” Parv nodded and Will pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and another to his lips before pulling away again.

Will stood back and just watched him for a moment. Watched him try to listen for what Will was doing.

He stood silently and watched him for long enough that Parv said “Will?” he didn’t respond so Parv said, slightly louder “Will? Are you still there?”

Will remained silent.

“This better not be your idea of a joke, Will.” he said, pouting. He jumped as the snapping sound of a bottle opening broke the silence “Jesus christ, Will, what’re you-ah!” a warm finger coated in cold lube pushed into him, just to the second knuckle before pulling out again to run around the rim, testing the stretch of it and add a second finger.

Parv keened quietly as Will’s other hand hooked under his knee and pushed it to his chest, while his fingers pushed deeper into him, scissoring him open and rubbing against him, crooking upwards gently, searching. Parv lifted his other knee so he was leaning back against the wall, and giving Will better access.

Will’s fingers brushed very briefly across his prostate and Parv visibly twitched. So he pressed very firmly and deliberately in the same place and this time Parv bit off a moan.

“Will-” he choked out, Will’s fingers tapped alternately against the sensitive cluster of nerves, sending uneven thrills through his limbs with each touch.

There was a pause in his actions and he spread his fingers, holding Parv open, followed by a cold trickle of added lube that made his stomach twitch and toes curl. He wanted to beg Will to return to what he’d been doing, but it seemed the CEO had other ideas. The rounded plastic tip of something pressed against him, breached the ring of muscle Will’s fingers held open for it.

Parv knew what it was as soon as it was all the way in.

Too small to be anything else he owned, with a thin handle that hooked round to press against his perineum so it could be taken out easily. He used it when he was too tired to use any of his other toys, and too horny not to jerk off at all, he didn’t use it often. It was a vibrating egg that came with a wireless remote, he was pretty sure both of them had no battery life left. The swell of the side of the egg pressed against his prostate and despite how sure he was of its lack of battery life it buzzed into life inside him.

He gasped with the shock of it, his hips bucked and his feet scrambled for purchase on the floor. Will grabbed him by the hips, lifting him back onto the edge of the table before he slipped and hurt himself. Will had lifted him like he weighed nothing at all, hands strong and firm against his skin, holding him still as he rocked his hips into the low rumble of the egg, moaning softly.

One hand left his hip, and the vibrations ramped up. Parv bucked his hips again and the hand returned, holding him still.

Blindfolded, everything was amplified; vibrations rattled though every inch of him; Will’s hands felt bigger than they looked, warmer than was really reasonable.

He ached for Will to touch him more, run his calloused hands over his chest and twist his nipples, drag his nails over his backside and down his thighs, leaving pink welts in their wake, and bite purple and blue marks into his neck for everyone to see. Just thinking about it tilted him a little closer to the edge, breathing quicker and fighting Will’s grip just a little more - not that it made much difference, Will was strong - so close but it wasn’t quite enough..

“Will…” he begged “Will please- I need to- please.” he twisted his hips, trying to push the egg harder against his prostate “Please Will, I need to come.”

Will’s hands left his hips and a moment later the vibrations dimmed significantly.

“Will.” He whined, free to roll his hips not but annoyed at Will.

He was aware of Will moving, doing what he didn’t know, but Will grabbed him roughly by the hips and lifted him further back on the table, so now he could at least sit without struggling to balance himself on the edge of the table digging into him, then his hands were gone again.

The vibrations began to build slowly, but Will’s hands didn’t return, they reached what they’d been before, and lips closed around the head of his cock, and one hand held his hips down.

As a filthy moan tumbled over his lips, he damned this blindfold to the deepest, fieriest part of the nether. William Strife, CEO of Strife Solutions, had his lips around his dick and he couldn’t bloody see it!

With Will sucking his dick and the egg vibrating solidly against his prostate he tumbled closer and closer to climax. “Will.” he warned him “I-I’m gonna-” Will pulled off his dick and something solid and cool wrapped around the base of it, tightening quickly and stopping his orgasm like it’d hit a brick wall.

He panted and his toes curled because the vibrations didn’t ease up “Will. Oh god-” he choked out.

Will wasn’t touching him any more, but he could feel him watching him, almost expected the vibration to increase again - which it did - and it did again, barely giving him time to adjust. He bucked and cried out, wiggling his hips sporadically because if he pushed his a little harder against his prostate it could make him come but the goddam cock ring was stopping him from coming.

He struggled for words, didn’t know what he could say to get Will to take it off him, but he didn’t know how much of this he could take and the safeword danced through the fog in his mind.

Just as he found a position, lifting his hips and angling them to one side, that eased the sensation of the vibrations, he felt Will lean close to him, so they were nose-to-nose.

“Beg for it.” he said.

“W-wha-”

“Beg. For. It.”

“Please.”

Will chuckled, a deep, rich sound that only lasted for a moment.

“Will, Will, please, I wanna come, so badly, Will, please.”

“Sir.”

“Will?-”

“Sir.”

Parv took a breath, whimpering a moan as he did.

“Sir…”  
Calling Will ‘Sir’ made the ache worse.

“Sir, please. I wanna come, Sir.”

Will turned up the vibration just a little.

Parv gave a high moan “Sir. I can’t- please, please, Sir, please.”

“Are you going to be a good boy, Alex?” Will spoke against his ear, breath dancing over his skin.

“Yes Sir, such a good boy, Sir. Just for you.”

The position he was sitting in, with his hips lifted, was putting allot of strain on his thighs, and he couldn’t maintain it. So he dropped his hips, pushing the egg hard and firm against his prostate. He gasped, dropping his face to Will’s neck, moaning filthy and desperate against him.

“Oh god please. Please, Sir, please.” he lifted his hips, but Will pushed them back down. It felt like he was shaking all over, his arms aching from being tied up for so long. “I’ll be such a good boy, Sir, do whatever you want me to, Sir, I just wanna come, Sir, please. Oh god please.”

Will’s hand stroked absent mindedly down his cock - Parv whimpered and bucked his hips - and came to rest at the cock ring. “Say please.”

“Please-” he gasped, and Will unclasped the ring.

Everything came crashing down on him all at once, rocking his whole body. Will holding him steady, and turning down the vibration as he jerked his cock through his climax. Until he slumped back against the cold stone wall, twitching and trembling, the egg completely still within him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Will wriggled his fingers, trying to coax some circulation back into them.

After he’d half carried Parv to his bed, taken off his clothes and cleaned him off with a damp cloth, and lay down next to the still vaguely trembling blood mage - careful not to touch him too much, given how over-sensitive he’d probably be - Parv, in his sleeping state, must have sensed his presence or something because he curled up to Will like a cat would to a source of heat.

At the time, he’d pulled the blanket back over Parv where it had slipped and put an arm round his shoulders. But Parv had moved in the night, and now his head was cutting off the circulation to his hand. Also it was pushing 10am, a waste of the day in Will’s opinion, he should really check that pipe he’d tied Parv to didn’t need fixing, it was probably mainly his fault if it did, not that Parv would fix it regardless of who was at fault, but he did want to get back to work.

Part of him didn’t mind being stuck under a sleeping Parv, he didn’t drool or snore or kick like Will half expected him to, he just lay there, quiet and still, and his face was softer, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having Parv cuddled up to him like this.

Last night hadn’t gone ideally, he’d certainly would have liked to had time to plan something more… first time-y. Not that he thought Parv had never had sex before, but things like this could be intense for some people and he had no idea of Parv’s limits, wasn’t sure Parv did either, but he could’ve pushed him well passed them, although it didn’t seem like he had.

Parv stirred, yawning and stretching as he woke up, mumbling a ‘good morning’ as he shuffled up to kiss Will’s neck, before yawning again and closing his eyes.

He seemed fine, definitely not like he’d forgotten anything or like he didn’t want to do it again “Just barely” Will mumbled back at him, letting Parv kiss his neck as he drifted to sleep but shoving him awake again. “Don’t you fall asleep, Parv.”

Parv whined in protest.

“I’ve got work to do.”

“Can’t we spend the whole day in bed?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up at Will.

“Like I said, I’ve got things to do today.”

Parv mumbled something nonsensical about it being early and Will being a spoil sport, and gently bit Will’s collar bone out of spite. “You said you were going to bend me over.” Parv said as Will wriggled out of his grip. “Bend me over and fuck me in the middle of my sorting system.” he quoted, poorly.

Will hesitated, before taking Parv suddenly by the waist, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him. “You were already bent over, Parvis, you wanted me to fuck you like that. Remember? Right there, fully clothed, already hard and bent over a crafting table.”

Parv made a weak protest, but right now with their faces so close together, he was reminded that he hadn’t kissed Will, not really, not properly unless you count the rough bruising ones that had stolen his breath that Will had taken charge of.

Entirely aware that Will had just spoken in the voice that made Parv want to drop to his knees and do as he was told, he lifted his head a little, just briefly pressing his lips to Will’s, almost shocked when the response was just as soft. He ran his hands up Will’s arms and let his fingers twist into his hair, tugging gently as he kissed again. Will’s hands stayed on his waist, and he made pleased grumbly noises as Parv tugged his hair and kissed him softly, stopping occasionally nibble at the businessman’s lip.

Parv’s lips wandered down to Will’s neck, and Will tilted his head so Parv could reach. For a moment, he let him bite small marks into his skin, before taking his wrists and pinning them above his head. He rolled their hips together and Parv bit off a small moan.

“After yesterday, I’m surprised you’re hard already.”

“And you-” Parv breathed, there was no mistaking Will’s erection pressing against his own.

“Ahh.” Will rolled his hips again, Parv spread his legs and wrapped them around Will’s hips “You can hardly blame me. You passed out before I got to carry on.”

“You didn’t-?”

“Probably best though, I don’t think you could have taken it.”

Parv wanted to pull his hands free of Will’s grip and strip the man’s underwear off, just wanted him to shut up and fuck him already.

“I was going to gag you, I’m glad I didn’t because you make the most beautiful noises when you come, made quite the mess too, but you were so sensitive afterwards, whimpering when I touched you, it’s probably a good thing that I didn’t try.”

Parv had vague memories of Will kissing the top of his head and being oh so careful as he untied Parv’s hands. When he’d taken him to his room (after freeing him from his half-taken-off clothes, which had presumably been left on the floor of the other room) he thought Will was going to fuck him then, and hadn’t been able to voice his disappointment when he didn’t, not before he passed out at least. But waking up next to half naked Will had made him happy none the less.

He didn’t know how to tell Will that he’d loved Will’s hands on his skin while he still sensitive.

Will pulled back to sit on his knees in front of Parv, throwing the covers back off them both, Parv shivered - cold, but hot at the same time - and watched Will take off his underwear.

In spite of them both being naked and Parv being as shameless and self-assured as he was, he felt exposed lying there in front of Will.

He expected Will to lie back on top of him, but he shuffled backwards a little and parted Parv’s thighs, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh. Parv could feel him sucking a mark there, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch; he noticed several dark, purplish marks on his inner thighs and one on his hip, he didn’t remember those happening, not that he really minded, but he didn’t have any on his neck, he thought, not that he could see his neck at the moment.

Will looked up at him, making a point of the look with a lick across the pinkened flesh, before biting it and resuming.

Parv gasped and gripped Will’s hair. “You like doing that don’t you.”

Will hummed against his skin, stopping for a moment to point out “You enjoy it.”

Parv felt heat rise in his cheeks and his cock ache as Will looked at him, he was being very careful to not touch Parv’s cock, Parv would do it himself if he wasn’t entirely sure his hand would be smacked away.

He nipped the mark he’d just made and sat back “On your hands and knees.” he instructed, and Parv did as he was told, rolling onto his front. “Keep your hands off your cock.” he added, shuffling around behind him. There was the click of a bottle cap opening, then closing, and a short moment later, Will’s warmed, wet fingers pushed against his entrance, just rubbing against the pucker as will kissed his lower back and coaxed “Relax” in a gentle, rumbly voice. He needn’t have asked, because the first finger slipped in with ease, pressing gently at the rim to allow access for the second finger, pushing them both in up to the third knuckle.

The two fingers rubbed against his prostate and Parv was only barely able support himself as his whole body shivered - he guessed yesterday had left him a little more raw than he thought - Will must have felt it because he stopped and focused on stretching him.

His fingers pulled out and Parv mewled in disappointment. Will shushed him, again there was the click of a bottle cap opening, then closing, before he felt Will’s cock push into him. He tried to cant his hips back but Will held him steady as he pushed in, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise as he bottomed out, resting his forehead against Parv’s back.

“Do I feel good Strifeykins?” Parv managed to tease, rolling his hips.

Will kneeled upright and pulled out very slowly, before thrusting in. Hard.

Parv gasped out a whimper and moaned as Will took up a somewhat brutal pace, aiming his thrusts towards that sensitive knot of nerves.

Parv scrambled to grip the bed sheets, biting into them in an attempt to silence the ridiculous noises he was making.

When Will noticed he stopped to pull Parv up onto his knees with an arm round his chest. He continued trust, but slower and he couldn’t get as deep at this angle, but he was hitting his prostate almost dead on.

“You’re very loud.” he observed.

“-sorry.” Parv stammered out, vaguely remembering Will mentioning earlier that he wanted to gag him.

“Don’t apologise, I quite enjoy hearing you. You’ve got a beautiful voice, Parvis.”

A clever retort danced in his mind, but he couldn’t get his mouth to shape words as he clung to Will’s arm and sloppily kissed it, still stifling moans.

“Tell me what you want, Parvis.”

“What?” he was confused, he thought Will was in charge? Not that he minded Will taking charge of course.

“I’m asking what you want me to do. You wanted to stay in bed. You wanted me to bend you over. What do you want me to do?”

Parv flustered. He knew exactly what he wanted Will to do. He mumbled something against his hand, which Will pulled away from his mouth.

“No point in being quiet now.” he pointed out.

“I want you to fuck me ‘till I come.” his face felt so hot as Will chuckled against his shoulder.

“That’s a given.”

“But I want you to keep going. After that. After-”

“After you’ve come?”

Parv nodded.

Will kissed his neck, and bent him forward again, and did as Parv asked. One hand stayed on his chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers, the other was on his hip, holding him tightly in place.

Parv was slipping closer and closer to his climax, even though his cock stayed untouched. He could feel himself right on the edge of it, trying to lower his hips to rut against the sheets, but Will’s grip wouldn’t let him. Will leaned forward to whisper into Parv’s ear.

“Go on.” he coaxed, his voice gravelly and slightly breathless.

His whole body twitched as he came, pulling at the sheets and moaning into the bed.

Just as he’d asked, Will kept going, groning lowly against Parv’s neck as the blood mage whimpered and trembled, clinging to Will.

Will stopped for a moment and Parv protested weakly, but he rolled Parv onto his back - away from the mess on the sheets - and bared down on him, holding Parv’s wrists and pinning them above his head. One hand quickly let go of his wrist in favour of tucking under Parv’s back to lift his hips up.

Parv keened and clung to Will with his free hand as he felt Will come inside him, biting into his neck and pretty much growling.

~

Will touched the bruise forming on Parv’s neck. It looked painful, but Parv hadn’t complained. At least not between coming a second time with a high pitched moan in Will’s ear, as Will made that bruise on his neck, and falling asleep.

Given how much energy the Blood Mage had, Will hadn’t expected him to be the type to fall asleep so quickly post-orgasm.

At least he hadn’t fallen asleep on top of Will this time, he could leave Parv curled up on the clean side of the bed and at least check that the pipe wasn’t spewing items all over the floor.


End file.
